


viridian green

by elliewritesthings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eggs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewritesthings/pseuds/elliewritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the seven months he and Eren have been together, Levi’s grown used to his boyfriend’s little quirks. He makes whistling little noises when he sleeps, not unlike a small cat, and physically cannot ingest hot foods or beverages. It has something to do with the atmospheric conditions on his home planet and thus the evolution of their species’ oral cavity, he’d explained once, but back then Levi had still been too perplexed by his long, sharp tongue to listen too carefully. In fact, Eren could live solely on lukewarm water and sunlight if he wanted to, but ever since settling on Earth he’d quickly developed a fondness for vegetables and fruits of all sorts.</p><p>“Hang on. So, if you don’t need food to survive,” Levi had said once while watching Eren gobble down a whole watermelon, peels and all, “does that mean you don’t poop either?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

During the seven months he and Eren have been together, Levi’s grown used to his boyfriend’s little quirks. He makes whistling little noises when he sleeps, not unlike a small cat, and physically cannot ingest hot foods or beverages. It has something to do with the atmospheric conditions on his home planet and thus the evolution of their species’ oral cavity, he’d explained once, but back then Levi had still been too perplexed by his long, sharp tongue to listen too carefully. In fact, Eren could live solely on lukewarm water and sunlight if he wanted to, but ever since settling on Earth he’d quickly developed a fondness for vegetables and fruits of all sorts.

“Hang on. So, if you don’t need food to survive,” Levi had said once while watching Eren gobble down a whole watermelon, peels and all, “does that mean you don’t poop either?”

Eren had tilted his head at the question, swallowing down his mouthful before responding. “Nope. My metabolism is far more advanced than yours and the very little waste that accumulates is released into the air as oxygen through my skin.”

“So, uh, do you still have all the bits down there?” he’d gone on to ask, trying to sound as casual as possible even though that question had been haunting him ever since he’d found out about Eren’s origins.

He’d been met with a blank stare. “If you’re referring to my genitalia, I have the standard set of organs typical for a male of my species.”

The response had revealed absolutely nothing, but hey, at least Levi could freely chuck all his expiring fruits at Eren without worrying about his health. That boy could eat virtually anything - on one memorable occasion Hanji had dared him to eat a whole bouquet of drooping tulips and he’d happily obliged. After that she had been banned from entering their apartment for a month or so.

“No experimenting on my boyfriend,” Levi had growled at her before slamming the door in her face. Of course Hanji would be interested in Eren due to her work as a biologist, but Eren was a living being, not some specimen to be poked and prodded. It didn’t help that he seemed to be far too eager to please, all but lighting up when given the chance to be of use.

That had been the first time Levi had used the word ‘boyfriend’ in front of Eren, and by that time he’d learned enough about societal conventions to understand the meaning of the title. He’d latched on to Levi and announced that he accepted him as his mate, proceeding to rub his face all over Levi’s. That was apparently the equivalent of a kiss on his planet, but he hadn’t objected at all when Levi had given him a proper kiss, either.

The mystery of what’s hiding in Eren’s pants continues to haunt him, even though he keeps telling himself that it doesn’t matter. He loves Eren for who he is, nothing could change that, but of course he’s a little curious. Not to mention horny. He likes sex, okay, and while Eren’s blown him a couple of times, he wouldn’t mind going a little further.

Maybe his species reproduces asexually or something. For a while he amuses himself by imagining Eren dividing into several other Erens, all of them exact copies with stunning green eyes and ethereally flawless tan skin. It doesn’t take long for his thoughts to turn very, very sexual despite his best efforts, and as he chases off the images of countless Erens fondling him all over, he decides that he needs to have some answers.

That curiosity has now led them here, Eren fidgeting nervously where he stands, his clothes laying on the floor, all of him now bared and Levi laying on the bed and staring, honestly _staring_ , at his crotch that looks a lot more animated than he’d imagined.

The first question out of his mouth is, “You can move it?” He could’ve sworn he just saw the tentacle-like appendage shyly curl against Eren’s thigh far too independently for it to be just a reflex.

“You can do the same with yours, too,” Eren argues, but before Levi can explain that getting hard isn’t really a conscious choice, he finds himself reaching out to touch Eren’s unusual cock.

He’s not quite sure if ‘cock’ would be the correct word for it since it truly resembles a tentacle more than anything. Its brilliant viridian green matches Eren’s eyes exactly, and the surface feels cool and smooth under his fingertips, the texture of it not unlike that of a snake or some other reptile. It shivers slightly as he strokes along its side and for a moment he worries that he might be hurting Eren somehow, but his concerns are soon soothed by the tentacle leaning into his touch, even coming to loosely wrap itself around Levi’s finger.

“It’s cute. I like it,” he decides, pressing a little kiss at the tip. There’s appears to be a tiny opening there that Levi feels give a barely noticeable twitch under his lips.

“Are you sure?” Eren asks with such a heartbreaking edge of insecurity in his voice that Levi can’t help but to pull him down on the bed with him.

“Of course I am. I like it,” he repeats solemnly as he moves to straddle Eren, arms winding loosely around his neck. “And I like you.”

Eren gives him one of those stupidly wide, sincere smiles that always make Levi feel weak. “I like you, too,” he replies in a soft voice, pressing his lips against Levi’s, so endearingly careful and hesitant at first but soon growing more commanding. That long and talented tongue skitters over Levi’s teeth as he deepens their kiss, and though Levi’s no expert on the biology of his species, he thinks he can feel the tentacle down below growing more interested, too.

When they at last break apart, both out of breath and flushed, Eren blurts out, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
  
“It’s fine, we’ll figure it out.” He reaches for the lube on the nightstand, popping the cork open and squeezing out a small amount onto his hand. “Put some on your fingers. You’ll have to stretch me out a little first.”  
  
“That sounds kind of painful,” Eren points out, his brows drawing together and his mouth set in a worried line. He reaches out for the lube nonetheless, coating his fingers with it.  
  
“It won’t be if you do it slowly,” he replies, guiding Eren’s hand down to hover over the curve of his ass. “Here. Only one finger at first.”  
  
“Okay.” Swallowing heavily, Eren brushes over his hole, just a featherlight caress that still manages to make him squirm. “Like this?”

“Yeah. You can try pushing it in,” he encourages Eren, giving a tiny sigh when he does just that, his lubed finger slipping easily into Levi’s ass. It’s more slender than Levi’s own fingers but also a little longer, and if he shifts his hips just right he can feel that single digit brush over his prostate, so teasingly light yet still enough to draw a quiet moan from him.

“Does it hurt?” Eren asks, watching him closely with those damn irresistible eyes that are wide with both concern and something raw and primal that makes Levi shiver.

“It’s fine, I’ll tell you if it does,” he states, hands coming up to card through Eren’s hair in steadying motions. “So considerate, Eren, you’re such a sweetheart.”

Eren grins at that, ducking a little in a futile attempt to hide his blush. “I don’t know about that,” he mumbles from where he’s nuzzling at the side of Levi’s face, growing a little bolder as he moves his finger inside of Levi.

“You are, though,” Levi hums, pulling at his hair gently and coaxing his head up so that he can get a proper look at Eren’s ridiculously handsome features. Without really even thinking, he pinches at Eren’s cheek while he coos, “Such a cute face, especially when you’re blushing. How dare you be so precious?”

With a choked, breathless laugh, Eren argues, “I’m not, though.” He’s so deliciously flustered and pleased, a beaming smile lingering on his face even though he’s clearly trying to keep his cool. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m saying that because it’s true,” he states resolutely, a low moan escaping him when Eren happens to crook his finger just right. “You’re doing really well, darling, you could probably put another one in.”

“How does it feel?” Eren inquires while rubbing over Levi’s hole with a second finger. He’s probably not trying to be such a tease on purpose because goodness knows he’s too pure for that, but Levi thinks he catches a glimpse of something mischievous in his eyes.

“It’s nice,” he admits, pressing his mouth against Eren’s in a soft kiss and shifting his hips a little in hopes of encouraging him to go on. Soon enough he can feel that second finger stretching him out as it enters him. This time it’s quite a bit tighter, and apparently Eren notices it too since he’s so painstakingly careful, stroking over Levi’s walls in tiny, probing motions.

“It’s really warm,” he points out with an astonished edge in his voice and his brows slightly furrowed. “And it feels like it’s sucking me in.”

Once again, it’s not like Eren knows what he’s doing, it’s just an honest observation, which is exactly why Levi flushes bright red and buries his face in the crook of Eren’s neck. “You can do it a little harder, it’s fine,” he mutters.

“Like this?” Eren spreads his fingers wider inside of him, pressing and kneading just inches away from his prostate.

“That’s it, Eren, good boy,” Levi murmurs into his ear, and, curiously enough, feels his tentacle-like member shift restlessly against his thigh. “You’re doing really well.”

Eren groans something inaudible into his hair, and soon there’s a third finger pressing up against Levi’s already stretched hole. “More?” he questions, and Levi’s not sure whether he’s asking for permission to go on or simply requesting more praises, but in either case the answer would be affirmative.

Rocking himself back on Eren’s fingers, he calls out, “Keep going, love, you’re making me feel so good.” He rakes back some of the hair that’s fallen over Eren’s face in order to get a good look of those gorgeous features and the sparkling eyes clouded over with lust. “You’re trying so hard, darling, I can tell, and you’re doing so well.”

A tiny choked sound escapes from Eren’s mouth as he eases a third finger inside, his cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red. Instead of responding Eren merely kisses him, so slow and sweet and achingly tender that Levi all but melts into it. _He’s an actual angel,_ Levi thinks as he twines his hands into Eren’s hair. Somehow he’s been blessed with the purest, kindest being in the entire universe who kisses him so gently and shivers so enticingly under Levi’s touch.

With three fingers slowly stretching him out and caressing over his most sensitive places, it’s difficult for Levi to keep his composure, especially when he knows that Eren’s attentive eyes are watching his every reaction. “You could probably put it in now,” he states with an impatient wiggle of his hips, feeling himself stretching out even more as he leans back to take Eren’s fingers in deeper. “How are you doing?”

“I should be asking you that,” he laughs, his voice a little unsteady as he goes on, “but I’m good. Kind of nervous.”

“About what?” Levi asks in a quiet hum as he trails kisses along the sensitive skin of Eren’s neck.

“About everything. I mean, I haven’t really done anything with anyone, on Earth or back home.” He pauses to brush his thumb over the stretched rim of Levi’s hole. “What if I do something wrong?”

“Trust me, it’s not that complicated,” Levi responds, smiling against Eren’s throat. “Your kind do it by sticking their thing into a hole, too, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I have first hand experience of it, and it’s usually only for the purposes of procreation,” Eren states with a worried sigh. His fingers are still stroking Levi and opening him up, but more leisurely now, exploring each bend and curve inside of him. “I mean, I’ve done things by myself but that doesn’t really count.”

“Have you, now?” Levi asks with renewed interest, reaching down to grasp at the base of Eren’s squirming member. It feels more rigid and wider than before, leaning to meet Levi’s touch as he runs a finger up along its length. “How did you do it? Show me.”

After a short moment of hesitation, Eren’s other hand reaches down to meet Levi’s, fingers resting on top of his as he guides Levi to stroke up along his length. He’s biting down on his lower lip with his brows slightly furrowed, such a deliciously pained look etched across his features. His head falls back with a low moan when Levi rubs over the tip of his cock, a clear if somewhat sticky discharge oozing out over his fingers. It feels pleasantly cool on his skin, and without really thinking he licks some of it off, despite of Eren’s loud protests. The taste is surprisingly sweet, tinged with something that reminds Levi of honey as he swallows it down.

“It’s pretty good,” he finds himself remarking as he goes back to stroking Eren’s cock, even more of the clear substance now leaking from the tip. “You still doing okay?” Eren’s fingers have regrettably slipped out of him, so he raises himself up, positioning his ass over Eren’s twitching member. It looks a shade or two darker now when fully erect, but thankfully it’s only grown a couple of inches in length.  
  
Eren gives a nod, hands coming to rest by Levi’s hips. “Yeah,” he replies, voice growing a little shaky when Levi reaches to align his cock right by his hole. “A-are you?”

“Better than ever,” Levi drawls with a toothy grin, and, with his eyes locked onto Eren’s, he lowers himself down on his cock.

Though Eren had been nothing but thorough when spreading him open with his fingers, nothing could have prepared him for the sense of fullness that’s only amplified by the fact that Eren’s literally squirming inside of him. His nails are digging in to Levi’s skin almost painfully, head tilted back and his eyes closed with such a helplessly overwhelmed expression etched on his features.

“See, I told you it wasn’t that complicated,” he murmurs while mouthing along the exposed skin of Eren’s throat. While it’s more than a little distracting to feel Eren’s cock moving restlessly in his ass, he somehow manages to keep his voice leveled as he asks, “How are you doing, love?”

“Levi,” he cries out in a garbled response, and, after some gentle coaxing finally meets Levi’s concerned gaze, the brilliant green of his eyes somehow even more luminous than before. His voice is barely a whisper, wavering and so deliciously broken, like he’s moments away from being lost in pleasure. “It feels really good.”

“Is that so?” Levi hums, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards in a content little smile. His hands venture up to card through Eren’s hair, pausing to scratch lightly at the spot behind his ear that always turns Eren into a metaphorical pile of goo. “Do you need a moment?”

“I’m fine,” Eren claims, a little more composed now after taking some deep breaths. His movements inside Levi become more purposeful, too, the tip of his cock nudging against his prostate and making him moan out loud. “Here?”

He rocks his hips back, seeking more of that sweet pressure, and even without words, Eren seems to understand exactly what he’s after since he brushes over that same spot again, massaging at it in tiny circular motions. “I thought you said you didn’t know what you were doing,” Levi gasps in a faintly accusing voice, glancing at Eren from between his lashes.

Eren gives a sheepish shrug. “I really have no idea,” he insists. One his his hands is absently kneading at the flesh of Levi’s ass, his touch venturing to where they’re joined together, brushing over Levi’s stretched hole. “I’m not hurting you, am I? It feels really tight.”

A wave of fondness washes over him as he reaches to ruffle Eren’s hair. “Of course you’re not,” Levi replies, clenching down slightly to prove it. He studies each and every contour of Eren’s beautiful face, his voice dropping into a low murmur as he goes on, “So considerate, Eren, you’re always taking such good care of me.”

Eren makes an indecipherable noise at that, his cheeks flushed a light shade of red. Somehow he succeeds in sounding both adorable and lewd at the same time, dropping his head down to rest on Levi’s shoulder in an effort to hide his blush. “I do try,” he replies, clinging on to Levi even harder.

“I know you do, baby, and you’re doing so well,” Levi’s quick to assure him in a reverent whisper. As soon as he’s spoken those words he swears he can feel Eren’s cock swell inside of him, stretching him even further open. “You’re such a good boy, Eren, always so sweet and eager to please.”

With a shallow thrust of his hips, Eren calls out in a breathy whisper, “Fuck, Levi.” It’s all he manages before a needy moan escapes him, clinging on to Levi with desperate hands.  
  
“There you go, Eren, just like that,” he sighs in response as he rocks back into the pressure that’s pulsing against his prostate. It feels a little strange, but not at all unpleasant. He’s sure that Eren’s somehow grown wider inside of him - especially now when he’s grasping on to Levi’s buttocks, spreading them further apart and leaving his hole so exposed that he can feel each decadent slide of Eren’s cock in his ass. “I love you so, so much, darling, you are so precious to me.”  
  
“Love you too,” Eren nearly growls, low and guttural. His hips are moving more restlessly now, his cock pumping in and out of Levi’s ass and honestly throbbing inside of him. “I love you, Levi, please.”  
  
“It’s okay, love, I’ve got you,” he croons in response, hands tangling in Eren’s hair. The poor boy is shaking all over, moaning into Levi’s neck and babbling nonsense against his skin, such a lovely, flushed mess already. “You’re my good boy, Eren, so wonderful and kind and all mine.”  
  
With a choked sob and a final powerful thrust of his hips, Eren stills in his arms, his cock pulsing where it’s deeply nestled in Levi’s ass as he reaches his peak. He’s holding on to Levi so tightly now that it’ll surely leave bruises, but it’s not like Levi minds it. In fact, his own release isn’t that far away as he clenches down of Eren’s thick shaft, eager to milk out all of his fluids. There’s some of the sticky clear liquid even running down along his thighs, but it’s not until he feels something distinctly solid being deposited in his ass that he grows a little more concerned.  
  
It’s rubbing right against his prostate, nudging forward with every tiny jerk of Eren’s hips under him, and if Levi didn’t know better, he’d say it almost resembles an egg.  
  
Yeah, no, that’s definitely an egg, he surmises after bearing down experimentally. It doesn’t seem like it’s ending in one, though - as he angles himself a little, he can feel Eren’s shaft ridged with several oval shapes, his whole cock spasming rhythmically as it starts pushing out yet another egg from its tip. For a moment or two Levi’s frozen, his thoughts running a mile a minute, but then he’s yanking Eren’s head back by his hair, dragging him out from where he’d been hiding in Levi’s shoulder.  
  
“What” he starts off, wavering a little when he sees the tears brimming in Eren’s eyes, “is happening?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Eren whimpers, sounding genuinely apologetic even though he’s still shaking with a look of overwhelmed pleasure etched on his features. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Those are eggs,” Levi, states, making Eren flush an even impossibly deeper shade of red.  
  
“It’s never happened to me when I was touching myself, I swear!” Eren calls out, and in any other situation Levi would definitely enjoy teasingly prying into Eren’s masturbation techniques, but now there’s an egg in his ass with more on the way, which is kind of an urgent situation.  
  
“But your kind produces eggs?” he asks, breaking off into a moan when he feels that second egg pushing its way out of Eren’s cock. “How many are there?”  
  
“We do, but it’s only supposed to happen while in heat and having intercourse with a fertile female,” Eren rambles on. The rest of what he says doesn’t really register to Levi - his brain had sort of stumbled over itself at the mention of a heat, because that just raises a dozen more questions about Eren’s species. Luckily he doesn’t zone off for too long, his attention drifting back to their current situation just in time to catch the rest of Eren’s explanation. “I, um, I don’t really know how many eggs there are, but during our heats it’s probably something like ten or twelve?”  
  
There’s a short silence as those words sink in, and holy fuck, twelve eggs. “You’re shitting me,” Levi states, both terrified and a little intrigued. Where do all the eggs come from? Does Eren’s strange dong grow several feet in length in order to store them? There are so many questions on the tip of his tongue.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Eren says again, and now those tears flow over even though he’s so clearly trying to hold them back, an edge of panic creeping into his voice as he mumbles in between hiccups, “I know it’s probably kind of gross and weird, like the rest of me, as well, so it’s fine if you never want to have anything to do with me again.”  
  
“Eren, no,” he states firmly, pressing his lips against Eren’s in a chaste kiss. It’s not the first time they’ve had discussions around this same theme and most likely it won’t be the last time, either. “You’re wonderful and perfect just the way you are. I wouldn’t change a thing about you. Not even this.” In order to prove his point, he rocks back a little and clenches down, feeling Eren shiver under him as the second egg slides out of his cock, nestling by the one that’s already bearing down on Levi’s prostate.  
  
“I’m really sorry,” he calls out yet again as Levi reaches to wipe away the tears on his cheeks.  
  
“It’s fine. You’re fine,” Levi assures him gently, not missing how Eren’s eyes darken at the reassurance, along with the tiny twitch his cock gives inside his ass. “Are you still having an orgasm? Does it feel good?”  
  
“Maybe. Yes,” he admits with a faint sniffle, sheepishly hiding his face in the crook of Levi’s neck again, his hips still moving restlessly under him. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Stop apologizing, you’ve done nothing wrong,” Levi shushes him, stroking along his back in soothing motions. It is kind of unusual, yes, the whole thing with the eggs and all, but after the initial shock, he really can’t bring himself to feel anything but startlingly deep fondness for this weird and wonderful boy of his, along with the urge to cherish and protect him with all his might. “You’re a good boy, Eren, and I love you very, very much.”

Eren gives a garbled moan in response, his cock throbbing inside of Levi, getting ready to push out its third egg. “Thank you,” he whispers against Levi’s neck, sounding so deliciously wrecked and feverish.

“Since you’re the one who put these things in me, you better make sure to get them out afterwards,” Levi points out as he shifts a little in Eren’s embrace, his own achingly hard cock rubbing against his abdomen. Now that he’s gotten used to the strange fullness inside of him, it doesn’t feel all that bad, especially with Eren being so damn fidgety that he keeps nudging the eggs right into Levi’s prostate. “I do love you but my biology really isn’t suitable for incubating eggs.”  
  
“Of course,” Eren promises, holding on to him tighter. The third egg is making its way out now, and with every shaky movement of Eren’s hips under him, Levi can feel the searing heat building up in the pit of his stomach. “I think there’s only a couple left.”  
  
Levi blows out a long breath, trying to focus all of his attention on Eren’s soft skin under his fingertips and the feel of his long hair tickling his neck. It only works for a moment or two, because as the third egg pushes its way out, he becomes all too aware of the heavy fullness inside of him and the contours of each egg pressing up against his walls. They’re not too big, roughly the same size as your regular chicken eggs, so while it doesn’t exactly hurt, it does feel a little foreign.  
  
Bearing down on Eren’s cock tentatively, he feels something shifting slightly in his ass and when he glances downwards, he can make out the faint shape of those eggs nestled inside of him. Fuck, that should not make him so hot and bothered, but it does, especially when Eren thrusts even deeper into him, and it’s so, so full he’s sure he’ll fall apart any moment now, so he digs his nails into Eren’s shoulders and throws himself headfirst into each dizzying wave of pleasure that washes over him.  
  
“That’s it, Eren, you’re filling me up so perfectly,” he murmurs, breaking off into a low moan as he rubs himself against Eren in search of friction for his neglected cock. “You’re making me feel so amazing, darling, just like that, what a good boy you are.”  
  
“Levi, I love you, fuck,” Eren all but whines at the back of his throat, needy and desperate. Apparently he gets the hint as he reaches to stroke over Levi’s cock, and even though his grip is beyond shaky, Levi bucks into it nonetheless.  
  
“I know you do, baby, I’ve got you,” he responds in what’s barely a whisper. Eren gives a sharp thrust against his prostate and sweeps his thumb over Levi’s cock almost simultaneously, and just like that, he’s gone, mouth falling open in a helpless moan as he comes. His ass clenches down on Eren’s cock forcefully, each and every one of those deliciously round shapes rubbing him in all the right places. God, it’s so good, and even as he’s riding out his orgasm he keeps whimpering incoherent praises into Eren’s ear and clinging onto him with desperate hands.  
  
The fourth and fifth egg barely register to him because he cannot stop shaking and squirming, so bared and raw that he could honestly cry if it weren’t for Eren’s strong arms keeping him grounded. He does faintly protest when Eren pulls his softening cock out of his ass, having deposited all of his eggs inside. If he moves around a little he can feel them rubbing up against one another, but as it happens, he’s far too tired to move a single muscle at the moment and settles for just slumping against Eren, his breath slowly evening out as he presses light kisses into Eren’s hair.  
  
Levi’s the first one to break the comfortable silence they’ve fallen into. “Love you,” he mutters, stifling the giggle that nearly escapes him when Eren brushes a hand along his side in a leisurely, ticklish motion.  
  
“I love you more,” he replies, and even though Levi can’t see his expression, he knows from the sound of his voice that there’s a stupidly wide grin plastered on his face, maybe even a little blush, too. “Thank you. Um, I’m going to get them out now, okay? It must feel kind of unpleasant.”  
  
“‘S fine. As long as I don’t have to move from here, you’re really warm.” Maybe that’s some weird alien thing, too, because Levi swears he’s never been more comfortable and at ease than now when he’s slumping against Eren and lazily twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. Not even the eggs in his ass are bothering him, but nevertheless, he doesn’t object when Eren’s fingers find their way between his buttocks, gently pushing inside of him.  
  
He gets the first one easily, and Levi only shivers a little when he feels its width stretching his already sensitive hole on its way out. Eren’s just as careful as always, his long fingers probing around slowly, almost teasingly as he extracts the second and third eggs. He’ll pause whenever he notices Levi gasping or flinching from the overstimulation, probably thinking that it’s in pain or discomfort, but truthfully speaking, it’s more frustration than anything. Even when he’s so thoroughly fucked out and fatigued, Eren’s touch is making that familiar restless heat stir up inside of him.  
  
“Darling, don’t tease,” he calls out hoarsely when Eren spends an excessively long time stroking right below his prostate while trying to reach for the fourth egg.  
  
“I’m not,” Eren claims, “I’m just trying to get a better grip.”  
  
“You’re teasing.” He rocks back and finally gets that sweet pressure exactly where he’d wanted, his half-hard cock giving a twitch against Eren’s stomach. “So mean. Don’t you love me?”  
  
“I do!” Eren hurries to call out, sounding far too concerned, the innocent little thing.  
  
“And you want to make me feel good, right?” Levi goes on as he clenches down own Eren’s finger faintly. “Come on, it’s fine.”  
  
“You’re not sore?” Despite of his resistance, Eren finally returns to rubbing over his prostate in slow circles. It’s a fairly light touch, but Levi’s still so overstimulated from his earlier orgasm that it’s more than enough to drive him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
“Not that much,” he mumbles, melting against Eren as he continues slowly massaging at his walls. He eases out the fourth egg while he’s at it, and Levi finds himself almost missing the sense of fullness inside of him. It’s just one egg and Eren’s finger now, which, in hindsight, is probably all his poor hole can take at the moment. “You did so well, baby, I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Eren squeaks, actually squeaks at that. “I’m glad,” he merely states in that ridiculously happy voice of his. “You spoil me far too much, you know that?”  
  
“I do know,” Levi admits with a faint smile, sighing contentedly as he feels that numbing pleasure crawling up from inside of him again. His second orgasm isn’t as strong as the first one, but it does still leave him calling out Eren’s name and clinging onto him tightly, his toes curling up as shifts against Eren’s solid and safe body. While his ass is throbbing weakly in the aftershocks, it’s easy for Eren to reach the last egg left inside him, and after he pulls it out Levi’s left with a sense of emptiness that makes him curl up even impossibly closer to Eren, hands splayed over his muscled chest as he listens to Eren’s slow and steady heartbeat.  
  
The eggs are laying off to the side, all five of them, and now that they’re just sitting there Levi finds it kind of difficult to believe they’d been up his ass. Their shells are white in color, dotted here and there with specks of light gray and viridian. They’re unfertilized, Eren explains to him while rubbing his cheek lightly against Levi’s, so thankfully they won’t have to worry about anything hatching from them.  
  
“Are they edible?” Levi wonders out loud, receiving an incredulous look in response.  
  
“You know where they’ve been and you’d still eat them?” Eren ask with a raised brow.  
  
“Probably not those, but in general, why not?” He gives a shrug. “Eggs are a good source of protein.”  
  
Eren looks mildly perturbed at that, but doesn’t resist when Levi wrestles him under the covers for some sleepy cuddles. His hands are warm where they’re resting against Levi’s back and he can feel Eren’s chest rising and falling with each breath, so who cares whether he’s human or something completely different - all that matters is that he is Levi’s and Levi is his, their legs tangled under the covers and bodies inclined towards each other as if they’d always belonged together.  



	2. Chapter 2

Easter’s never been that important of a holiday for him, but this year Levi finds a whole new source of amusement at pointing out all the colorful chocolate eggs on display at the grocery store.

“Look, babe,” he’ll drawl meaningfully while Eren’s trying to decide on what brand of yogurt to get. “It’s eggs.”

“Don’t,” Eren will respond more often, his ears taking on a light pink shade as he stares at the rows of cartons like they’re the most interesting thing he’s ever seen.

Sometimes Levi will even pick one up, turning it around in his hands as he states casually, “They’re a bit smaller than yours, though.”

“Why do you do this?” Eren will force out with his whole face burning up. “Every single time.”

“Relax, sweetheart, just a little bit of innocent fun,” he’ll say and reach up to kiss at Eren’s cute nose that’s wrinkled up in exasperation.

“I’m never letting you out in public again,” Eren will declare before dragging him off to finish their shopping, the blush lingering on his face for long after.

There’s something so wonderfully domestic about going shopping together and planning on what to have for dinner, and while Levi could have never predicted being in an actual serious relationship like this, he has to admit that his daily life has become a whole lot more eventful ever since Eren became a part of it. He just so happens to study in the same university Hanji teaches at, but only part-time, so on most days he’ll be there to greet Levi at the door when he comes home from work, and Levi’s pretty sure that if that boy had a tail it would be wagging from side to side happily. Or maybe he does have one, who knows - there’s still so much he doesn’t know about Eren, and he figures he’ll probably keep discovering new things about him for years to come.

While he’s at work, Eren usually spends his time studying and doing chores around the house. That’s something he’d insisted on from the very beginning, though Levi had tried to assure him that there was no need for him to act like a housewife. Okay, he does kind of enjoy Eren grabbing his coat from him as soon as he steps through the door and bringing him freshly brewed tea and just fussing around him in general, but still, Levi could do all that by himself, too.

“But I wanna be useful,” Eren had said with a frown when he’d brought up his concerns about it. “I can’t pay rent or utilities or anything since I don’t work so I should do something to pull my weight around here.”

In all seriousness, Eren’s pretty much the most convenient roommate ever since he takes incredibly quick showers and sustains himself solely on fruits and the occasional warm meal with Levi. It’s not like his existence has suddenly made Levi’s bills and other monthly expenses soar, and even if it had, he wouldn’t really mind. The sheer joy and brightness that Eren has brought into his life isn’t something that can be measured or weighed against something as meaningless as money. He’s tried explaining this to Eren, and while it’s earned him a kiss and some gentle cheek rubbing, Eren insists that it’s the least he could do. He beams like the fucking sun whenever Levi happens to compliment his cooking or otherwise show even the slightest bit of gratitude for him, and it’s quite possibly the cutest thing ever to see Eren so pleased with his efforts, so of course Levi can’t bring himself to shoot him down.

However, there is something that’s bothering him, and one day while he’s watching Eren organizing the pillows and blankets on the couch into what’s suspiciously starting to look like a makeshift nest, he asks, “Do you remember mentioning something about a heat back when we did it for the first time?”

Eren plucks at the corner of the pillow he’s currently fiddling with, avoiding Levi’s curious stare. “Yes.”

“When does it usually start?” It’s not just the nesting, either - lately Eren’s been borrowing his clothes, unwashed ones, mind you, a little too often and skulking around the house like a restless cat. He’s not entirely sure but he thinks he heard Eren literally growl under his breath at one of their potted plants the other day, goodness knows why.

“Usually at spring,” Eren admits, going on in the same breath, “it’s totally okay, though, I’ve gotten through it just fine during the previous three years I’ve been here on earth. It’s not really a big deal.”

“It’s not, like, uncomfortable or anything?” he asks, growing more interested by the moment.

Eren gives a vague shrug before abandoning the pillow and wandering over into the kitchen. “I’m used to it, so not really. It’s kind of like having a really persistent headache, or a sore throat or something. Would you like some tea?”

He accepts the mug of steaming hot tea that Eren brings him without further questions, and when they’re snuggled up on the couch with Eren splayed in his lap and Levi idly carding through his hair it seems that he calms down at least a little, even if his hands grip onto the fabric of Levi’s shirt a bit too tightly.

It’s not until about a week later when Eren starts roaming around their apartment at night instead of sleeping that Levi decides that it’s become an issue.

On the evening that he happens to bring it up he discovers that Eren’s moved his nesting efforts from the couch to the living room floor. That’s where he finds him, tucked away in the corner next to the TV. Well, he doesn’t exactly find Eren, but rather a very Eren-shaped lump buried under numerous blankets that makes a vague grumbling noise when he prods at it with his foot.

“Hello to you, too,” Levi replies as he plops down next to him, his hand coming to rest by Eren’s back. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” Eren states, and though his voice is somewhat muffled, Levi thinks he sounds almost like he’s in pain.

“Well, too bad, because that’s what we’re gonna do, anyway,” he declares before yanking off the pile of blankets Eren’s buried himself under.

Almost instantly he wishes he hadn’t, because Eren jerks away with the most heartbreakingly miserable expression on his features, shoulders hunched and eyes cast downwards. He hasn’t bothered changing out of his pajamas but he is wearing one of Levi’s old oversized hoodies on top of them, fiddling anxiously with the sleeves as he sits there. “It’s fine,” he starts off, only to have Levi shush him with a chaste kiss on his mouth.

“It’s very clearly not,” he argues, wrapping his arm around Eren, which only results in him tensing up. “You’ve been a complete mess for the past couple of weeks.”

“I know.” It’s spoken in a barely audible voice, and for fuck’s sake, Eren looks like a kicked puppy even though Levi’s trying his very best to sound as comforting as he can. “Would you, um, like me to go away for a while until it passes?” His voice honestly cracks at the last few words and Levi swears that his heart is going to shatter to a million tiny pieces from seeing his usually so lively sweetheart look so dejected and sad.

“Eren, no,” he states, hand sneaking under the back of Eren’s shirt to rub at his skin that feels a little warmer than usual. “You’re gonna stay right here and we’re gonna take care of it together.”

Eren’s silent for a while before stating, “You don’t have to do that, you know?”

“But I want to. My poor baby, you look so uncomfortable,” he coos, running his fingers through Eren’s messy hair and at last feeling him relax under his touch. “And besides, I’m your mate, right? It’s my responsibility to look after you.” Truthfully, he doesn’t know a damn thing about the culture on Eren’s planet, but he figures that it's kind of a universal thing to care for your other half.

“Thank you.” It’s spoken in a faint whisper as Eren shifts closer to him, his arms winding around Levi’s waist. Though he’s a little hesitant at first, his hold on Levi is firm and almost desperate. “I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart,” he replies quietly, tracing abstract shapes over Eren's lower back. “Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?”

“Here is fine.” He sounds quite insistent, and while Levi’s still no expert on Eren’s biology, he figures there’s something special about doing it in a nest he’s so carefully built by himself.

“Okay, but I’ll still have to get up for lube, you know,” Levi points out when Eren only clings onto him harder as he tries to move.

Eren tenses up a little at that. “Uh, actually there’s some under the pillow on your left,” he mutters, voice growing even quieter as he goes on,”I, I was sort of hoping that maybe you’d come along and suggest it.”

To Levi’s surprise, he does indeed find lube when reaching under the pillow. “Darling, you could’ve just asked me for it directly,” he says with a sigh, pressing his lips against Eren’s in a light kiss. His heart is aching at how lonely and frazzled his sweet boy must have been, trying to handle it all on his own. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

“I didn’t want to bother you, though,” Eren says, his mouth twisting into a slight frown and his expression still a little guarded.

“Sweetheart, no,” Levi states with all the conviction he can muster up as he grabs Eren’s chin and forces him to meet his eyes. Damn, all he wants is to embrace this lovely creature and never let him go, and even now as he stares into those blindingly bright green irises he feels like he’s drowning with the need to appreciate and care for Eren in all possible ways. “Your basic needs and overall well-being are not a bother.”

Eren gives a feeble shrug at that, his gaze wandering down to the tiny expanse of bare skin peeking out from under the collar of Levi’s shirt. “I mean, it sounds more reasonable when you phrase it that way, but still. I don’t want to make you feel weird or grossed out or anything like that.”

This time he cannot help himself, and in one swift motion he’s pulled Eren close to him, his head resting against Levi’s chest and a small surprised yelp escaping him as Levi wraps his arms around him in a tight hug. “There is nothing gross or weird about you,” he says in a voice that makes it clear he’s not taking any differing opinions on the matter. “You’re cute and lovely and wonderful just the way you are.”

“Mmph,” Eren comments from where his face is smushed into Levi’s shirt, prompting him to loosen his hold a little. “You sure about that? I mean, there’s the egg thing and all.”

“I’m completely sure that you’re the kindest and prettiest and most amazing being in the whole universe,” Levi states firmly, his hand coming up to pet through Eren’s hair. “I love you, all of you, including your eggs.”

He can’t see Eren’s expression from here, but he thinks he hears a hint of a smile in his voice. “I love you too, darling, you’re always so good to me.”

“Of course, anything for someone as precious as you.” His hand slowly wanders under the front of Eren’s shirt, stroking along his stomach in tiny little motions that draw a bout of laughter from Eren. “Your skin feels really hot, almost like you’re running a fever.”

“Probably am,” Eren admits, moving to lean his head on Levi’s shoulder and shuffling even closer to him in the process. His nails are digging into Levi’s arms and when they’re like this, Levi can feel him shivering lightly in his embrace. “It’s never been this strong, though.” The words are spoken in what’s barely a whisper, wavering and frayed around the edges, and it pains Levi to think of his wonderful Eren trying to go through this alone.

“My little sweetheart, you should have told me much earlier,” Levi tells him, only faintly admonishing as he traces his fingers lower, all the way to the rubber band of Eren’s pyjama pants. “Would you like me to make you feel better?”

Eren swallows, his voice heavy and thick with want as he replies, “Y-yes, please.”

That’s all the encouragement Levi needs to slip his hand lower into Eren’s pants, stroking over his tentacle member. It quivers against his skin, its surface warm and smooth as he slides his fingers along its length. “Hey there, handsome boy,” he greets it, earning a light smack on the arm and some incredulous sputtering from Eren. His cock doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, though, only wiggling closer to meet Levi’s touch.

“What,” Eren starts off, but instead of finishing his question he breaks off into a moan when Levi rubs over the tip with his thumb.

“It’s just really cute and interesting,” Levi replies as he watches the green tentacle reach up and caress over his knuckles, seemingly pleased at the compliment. “Such a friendly little guy, aren’t you?”

_Yes, I am,_ he could imagine Eren’s cock piping up if it could speak because it’s curling against his palm like a pleased small animal asking for more pets and affection. Of course Levi could never deny such a charming appendage, so he gives a firm stroke along its length. He can feel it hardening in his hand and straining upwards as he presses his thumb down on the tiny slit at the tip.

“It’s not very flattering of you to call it little, you know,” Eren points out weakly, his cheeks flushed and teeth biting on the his bottom lip as his gaze darts between Levi’s face and his hand down his pants.

“I really like getting you so flustered, though,” Levi muses as he tugs Eren’s pants lower along his hips. “But in all honesty, it’s the perfect size, so cute and lively and always filling me up just right.”

Eren lets out a choked groan at that, hands clumsily pulling at Levi’s shirt. His efforts at getting the both of them undressed are somewhat hindered by the fact that he’s shaking all over, so Levi helps him along by pressing soothing kisses all over his face while trying to wriggle out of his jeans. It’s quite challenging because Eren literally refuses to let go of him, emitting what almost resembles a growl from the back of his throat whenever Levi even tries to pull away.

It takes a lot of murmured reassurances and some impossibly tangled positions, but eventually they end up with Levi straddling Eren, both of them undressed. Getting Eren to give up his - or rather Levi’s - hoodie had been the most challenging part, and without it he looks more than a little lost, grabbing on to Levi desperately and hiding his face in his shoulder. His skin really does feel much hotter than usual, and as Levi runs his hands along his back in soothing motions he’s struck with the burning desire to make his sweet Eren feel better.

Since it looks like Eren’s already far too overwhelmed, Levi takes it upon himself to further things by slicking up his own fingers, but just as he’s about to press one against his hole, Eren reaches out to seize him by the wrist.

“Let me,” he rasps out, and before Levi can even begin to argue with that, Eren’s hands are grabbing his ass roughly and spreading his cheeks apart. He’s a little clumsy but surprisingly determined as his fingers find their way to his hole.

Even in the midst of his heat, Eren’s still as attentive as ever while he’s stretching Levi out, each finger stroking inside of him so perfectly and making Levi squirm in his lap. Of course he lets Eren know just what a great job he’s doing, muttering praises into his ear in between moans. All the while he can hear something like a low purr rising up from Eren’s throat - that’s honestly the closest thing it sounds like, a constant hoarse rumble that grows in volume whenever he runs his hands through Eren’s hair and tells him what a good boy he’s being, just like that, sweetheart, you’re making me feel so amazing.

“I swear, you’re like a cat or something. So cute,” Levi states with a breathless laugh when Eren rubs his cheek lightly over his. “My sweet Eren, I’m going to keep you as mine forever and give you all the affection and love in the world.”

Eren gives a pleased hum in response nudging his fingers deeper inside Levi’s ass and pulling their bodies flush together. “Thank you,” he whispers quietly, and though he seems a little more in control of himself now, there’s a certain raw and needy edge in his voice. His member has grown more rigid against Levi’s own erection and as Levi wraps his fingers around it, he can feel it swelling even further under his touch.

“Not so little anymore, are we?” Levi murmurs appreciatively, running his fingers up along Eren’s length in a teasingly light motion. “Still as cute and handsome as ever, though. I give your cock a solid ten out of ten .”

“You’re ridiculous,” Eren moans as he hides his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, sounding so damn wrecked already. His cock, while still unable to produce speech, gives a happy little twitch against Levi’s hand, reaching up to rub itself against his fingertips.

“What a good boy you are, sweetheart, so big and strong, too,” Levi goes on with a devilish smile, not really sure whether he’s talking to Eren or his cock as his other hand traces over the tensed muscles of Eren’s arm. “I hope you have a lot of eggs stored up for me.”

Eren gives a faint thrust of his hips, crying out Levi’s name in what’s only a garbled whine. Somewhere along the line his fingers have slipped out and are now mindlessly kneading at Levi’s ass with such urgency that they’ll probably leave visible marks. He really is so damn beautiful like this, responding to every little touch and shivering with need and raw emotion.

Levi tells this to him, whispers intimate praises against his skin as he guides himself over Eren’s cock. After slicking it up with some lube, he slowly lowers himself down, stopping once he feels Eren’s cock giving an impatient little nudge against his stretched hole, only an inch or two away from sinking inside. “Good boy, Eren, you’ve been so patient,” he murmurs as he gently drags Eren’s head back in other to lock eyes with him. “I love you so much, sweetheart, you’re so perfect to me.”

Eren’s gorgeous green eyes are brimming with tears, a low whine of frustration escaping him as he tries to thrust his hips upwards. “Love you too, fuck, please.” It’s spoken in a wavering whisper, and when Eren’s looking at him with such a needy and desperate expression on his features, of course Levi doesn’t have the heart to deny him anymore.

Pressing his lips against Eren’s in a slow, thorough kiss, Levi grips his hair lightly as he sinks himself down on his cock. It feels so impossibly thick that he has to take a moment after having gotten it fully inside of him, his nails digging into Eren’s scalp with perhaps a little too much force. Eren doesn’t seem to care, though, as he only clings on to Levi tighter.

“There you go, love, I’ve got you. Such a good boy, Eren,” he breathes out as soon as he’s gotten somewhat used to the overwhelmingly full - and somewhat wriggly - sensation inside of him. “Are you doing okay?”

At first he only receives an incoherent moan in response, and it takes some coaxing for Eren to finally meet his gaze. Even then he’s apparently lost for words, opening and closing his mouth a few times, clearly holding back a sob and trying to keep himself together. His good boy is trying so hard that Levi’s heart aches at the sight. He combs his hand through Eren’s hair gently as he slots their lips together in a tiny chaste kiss.

“It’s okay, baby,” he whispers. “You’re doing so well, Eren, I’m so proud of you.”

Those words are all it takes for the tears to flow over and for Eren to hide his face in Levi’s shoulder again. He sounds so wonderfully overwhelmed and lost, one sob after another wrecking his body as Levi rubs along his back in soothing motions. The cock buried deep in his ass is twitching faintly, especially when Levi grinds down against it in what’s only a slight shift of his hips. Eren moans something incomprehensible at that, teeth scraping against Levi’s skin in a way that makes him shiver.

“There you go, darling, there’s a good boy,” Levi tells him in a breathless voice, his own erection straining against his stomach as he leans in closer. It’s probably a little cruel of him to enjoy seeing Eren in such a state, tears streaked down his cheeks and all of his composure gone, but he’s just too lovely like this. Levi presses a kiss into his hair, a pleased smile lingering on his face as he asks, “Are you feeling good?”

“Yes, fuck.” It’s spoken in a low hiss as Eren’s hands clench at the soft flesh of his ass. Levi can feel his cock throbbing more regularly now as it swells to its full length. “Levi, please.”

“I got you, baby, don’t hold back,” Levi murmurs in an encouraging voice, lightly caressing over the nape of Eren’s neck. “Go on, fuck your eggs into me.”

Eren lets out a feverish groan along with a shallow thrust of his hips, his cock nudging right against Levi’s prostate. Rocking back into that sweet pressure, Levi calls out, “Good boy, Eren, just like that. Can you look at me, darling?”

“No,” Eren sniffles with a shake of his head, stubbornly burrowing his face deeper into the crook of Levi’s neck.

“No?” Levi repeats, his voice taking on a particularly persuading edge. “Come on, sweetheart, let me see your beautiful eyes.”

“I can’t,” Eren replies in a breathy whimper, mindlessly thrusting himself even deeper into Levi.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for me? Look at me, darling,” Levi keeps coaxing him as gently as he can, though the erratic movements of the cock in his ass are making his concentration waver a little. “You’re so pretty like this, I want to watch you.”

After a couple more whispered phrases he finally succeeds in convincing Eren to look him in the eye, and as he reaches to wipe off the tears lingering on his cheeks, Levi’s struck with such a fierce wave of affection that he’s left speechless for a moment.

“Hey,” he finally breathes out, feeling like he’s drowning in the gorgeous viridian green of Eren’s eyes. “There’s my good boy.”

“Hi.” There’s the faintest of smiles tugging at the corners of Eren’s mouth, and it’s such a cute sight that Levi simply has to reward him with a kiss.

“Well done, sweetheart, you really are so lovely when you’re all worked up.” He clenches down on Eren’s cock that has grown even more rigid inside of him, and when he really focuses, he thinks he can feel an oval shape nestled at the base of his shaft. “Are you going to fill me up with your eggs?”

Eren lets out a choked noise at that, brilliant redness blooming over his cheeks. “Fuck, yes,” he groans with an another thrust of his hips, going on in an almost shy voice, “If you’ll have them, of course.”

“I’ll gladly have anything you give me, love,” he murmurs, squeezing around Eren’s cock in an effort to encourage him. “Look at you, Eren, you’re such a babe.” He skitters his fingers lightly over Eren’s abdomen, admiring how soft and warm his ethereally beautiful tan skin feels under his touch. “How did I ever get so lucky?”

Eren’s eyes fall closed as he lets out a quiet moan. “Levi, I love you, fuck.”

“I love you too, baby,” he mutters in response, angling himself back so that he can feel each curve and bend of Eren’s cock. With each powerful throb it gives, those eggs are sliding up further along the shaft, the first one joined by a second and a third. “You feel so nice inside me, sweetheart, fuck, just like that. Are you feeling good, too?”

Eren swallows heavily before replying in a ragged moan, “Yes. Please, Levi.”

“What do you need, darling?” he asks, breaking off into a moan when Eren happens to thrust right against his prostate. The eggs are rubbing up against his walls so deliciously with each spasm of Eren’s cock that he can’t help but to bear down in hopes of more of that lovely stimulation.

“I-I don’t know,” Eren sniffles, his nails digging into the softness of Levi’s ass as he tries to look for the words. He’s so damn beautiful like this, completely lost in pleasure and his cock twitching inside Levi more erratically now, even the tiniest movement of his hips causing it to hit all the right spots. “Levi, fuck, I can’t.”

“You can, sweetheart, don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” Levi questions in a low voice, squeezing down against Eren’s shaft as if to coax his eggs out faster. “Go on, give them to me, darling. You’re so close already, aren’t you?”

Eren lets out a half-sob, half-moan, and with one final thrust he buries himself as deep into Levi as he possibly can. All the muscles in his back and shoulders are so tense and strained as Levi reaches to trace over them in soothing circles, all the while murmuring gentle reassurances into Eren’s ear. He’s shaking under Levi’s touch and clinging on to him for dear life, letting out an occasional whimper when Levi tells him how well he’s doing.

“My sweet Eren,” Levi states, his voice growing breathy as he feels the tip of the first egg pushing out from Eren’s cock. “What a good boy you are, darling, I love you so, so much.”

As Levi clenches down once more and the egg slowly slides out of Eren’s cock and into his ass, he drags Eren’s head back by his hair, maybe a little too forcefully than needed, but Eren doesn’t seem to mind at all. His eyes are shut tight and there’s such a blissed out look on his face that Levi’s not even sure if any of his words are reaching Eren at this points. He keeps whispering praises against the delicate skin of Eren’s neck nonetheless, shifting his hips back a little in search of the perfect rhythm. Almost instinctively, Eren matches his movements, rocking into him and making all those eggs still waiting in his shaft rub over all of Levi’s most sensitive spots.

“There’s so many of them, how lovely,” Levi comments with a moan, rubbing himself up against Eren in hopes of getting more friction for his achingly hard cock. If he concentrates and angles himself just right, he thinks he can feel at least four or three eggs still inside Eren’s length, and when he reaches down to carefully massage at the skin above the base of his cock, he’s met with a solid protrusion that hints there’s even more eggs on the way. Surprisingly, touching Eren there earns him a wrecked moan and a powerful throb of his cock that’s now getting ready to push out its second egg. “Oh, does it feel good? When I do this?”

Just to make sure, he presses down against the same spot again, right where Eren’s skin changes from viridian green to its gorgeous tan shade Levi will never stop admiring, only a few inches away from where Eren’s buried inside him.

This time Eren literally whines, sobbing out something that resembles an affirmation. That’s not enough of an answer for Levi, and after some coaxing he finally gets some proper words out of Eren. “Yes,” he whispers, sounding so wonderfully broken when Levi touches him around the base of his cock again. “Fuck, Levi, it’s too good.”

“You’re so cute, Eren, such a sweetheart,” he coos, trailing chaste little kisses along Eren’s jaw. With the second egg slowly sliding out from Eren’s cock, the one already in Levi’s ass is being mercilessly pressed even harder against his prostate, making him let out a low hiss. He very nearly jumps when he feels Eren’s fingers shakily wrapping around his cock, a surprised moan falling from him as he gives Eren a questioning look.

“I want to make you feel good, too,” Eren explains, those honest green eyes still brimming with tears and full of such pure adoration and yearning that Levi thinks he’ll die if Eren keeps looking at him like that.

“You always make me feel good, love,” he gasps, keening into Eren’s touch as he gives his cock a careful stroke. “You’re too kind, Eren, so considerate and sweet. Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

All he gets in response is a needy whine and Eren burying his face back into his shoulder as he tries to thrust himself even impossibly deeper into Levi’s ass. The rhythmic contractions of his cock cause the second egg to slip out, and Levi has to take a few deep breaths as it settles next to the first one because he feels so damn full already. It’s only two eggs and he’s so far gone, each tiny movement driving him closer and closer to the edge, and Eren’s hand working over his cock is only adding to the hazy pleasure building up inside of him.

“Just like that, baby,” he moans when Eren presses down at the tip of his cock, rocking back in order to feel that pleasant slide of the eggs inside him. There’s a third one lingering near the head of Eren’s cock, and then a fourth and a fifth one along the shaft with hopefully even more on the way, and Levi wants every single one of them inside him so badly he might just be reduced to begging soon. “You’re making me feel so amazing, darling, fuck, I’m going to come if you keep doing that.”

As if encouraged by his words, Eren strokes along his cock more decisively while thrusting his hips upwards. All Levi can do is grasp tightly at his shoulders and moan at the sensation of the eggs being pushed deeper inside of him. With the third one now slipping into his ass, they’re regrettably taking up so much room that, no matter how hard he tries, he can no longer fit all of Eren’s sizeable cock inside. It’s still just as hard and wide as before, thanks to the eggs nestled along its length, and though Levi can now take only about three quarters of it, he can feel each of its feverish throbs against the rim of his hole like this. It’s such an intensely erotic experience, having Eren shiver under him as the eggs in his shaft slowly move upwards with each pulse, that Levi honestly thinks he wouldn’t mind Eren filling him up every single day.

Despite of Levi riding him like there’s no tomorrow and whispering shameless compliments in his ear, Eren’s hand is surprisingly steady as he strokes at Levi’s cock that’s all but throbbing with the urge to release. “Just like that, darling, you’re doing so well,” he whispers in a ragged voice, eyes falling closed as he desperately tries to press closer to Eren’s touch while also fucking himself on that deliciously shaped cock. “What a good boy, saving up so many lovely eggs for me.”

“Y-you like them?” Eren asks in such a shy and vulnerable voice that Levi simply has to draw him in for a kiss.

“I adore them. I adore all of you,” he states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You better not touch yourself without me from now. I want your eggs inside me at every possible opportunity.”

Eren lets out a choked groan, and with a forceful spasm, his cock pushes out its third egg. “Fuck, Levi, you can’t just say something like that,” he whimpers weakly.

“It’s what mates do for each other, right?” Levi nearly purrs, hands carefully twining into Eren’s hair. “If you need some relief, you should just use my ass whenever you feel like it.”

It sounds like a rather selfless thing to say, even though in reality he too is burning with the need to have Eren as often as he can. For fuck’s sake, it’s only the second time they’ve ever done this yet Levi’s sure he’s already forever ruined of humans. Eren’s cute alien cock has officially charmed its way into both his heart and ass with its lively wiggles and gentle nature to the point where he wants nothing more than to receive all of its eggs.

With each shallow thrust of Eren’s hips, said eggs are rubbing against his walls and making it more and more difficult to keep his composure. Even so, he tries very hard to tell Eren what a good boy he is and how well he’s doing, though most of those praises dissolve into incoherent moans halfway. Eren’s stroking him more firmly now, mouthing along his neck as he holds on to Levi so tightly that he’ll probably have bruises on his hips where Eren’s been grabbing him. Fuck, that’s an another thought that only excites him more - to have Eren’s marks all over him, shades of blue and purple blooming across his skin with love bites and scratches in all the places Eren’s kissed or touched him.

“Sweetheart,” he whispers in a tiny broken voice, his body tensing as he tries to hold himself back. It’s all too much, Eren’s cock pulsing inside of him and the feel of his hand working over Levi’s own cock. Not to mention how nice it is to have Eren so close to him, those lovely muscles shivering under Levi’s touch and all of him so safe and warm and solid, enough so for Levi to fall to pieces in his embrace. “Fuck, I’m so close, you’re making me feel so good.”

Eren’s teeth drag across the skin of his neck as he only thrusts more deeply into his ass, his hand reaching up to rub over Levi’s back in steadying motions. With one last stroke at his cock, Levi’s gone, overwhelming pleasure tingling up along his spine as he comes, head thrown back and a breathy groan escaping him. His hole is clamping down almost uncontrollably, and though he’s too lost in pleasure to really tell, he’s pretty sure that he manages to draw out an another egg from Eren’s cock as he rides out his orgasm. Even with his vision blinded by thousands of stars dancing behind his closed eyelids and his whole body shaking in the aftershocks, he’s kept grounded by the knowledge that Eren is there, in him and around him, holding him through it.

He’s coming for such a long time that he almost thinks it’ll never end, wave after wave of pleasure sweeping over him time and time again. As he slumps against Eren, so tired and heavy, his hips are still shifting around restlessly, along with his cock dribbling out its last few drops of come. It feels so sensitive inside, each egg rubbing at him just perfectly. He thinks there’s four of them now, the fifth one pushing its way out of Eren cock while Levi’s clenching down in an attempt to count them. He’s so deliciously full of Eren’s eggs, a weak flame of arousal lighting up in him as he leans back and skims a hand over his lightly distended stomach.

“Thank you, Eren, what a good boy you are, filling me up so nicely,” he breathes out, voice slightly hoarse from all the wanton moaning. Only the very tip of Eren’s cock still fits inside him, and though even now it’s close to slipping out, he’s sure that he’ll be able to take in one last egg. “Give me one more, baby, fuck, I wish I could have all your eggs in me.” There’s more of them still in Eren’s cock, he can feel them as he reaches back to run his fingers over his shaft.

Eren lets out a weak moan at the touch, his cock throbbing just as intensely as before as Levi combs through his hair and mutters praises to him. The last egg slides into his ass when he happens to clench down, causing Eren’s cock to slip out with a wet sound. It feels so full, and with every little move the eggs remind him of their presence by shifting around and pressing up against him from the inside in such a teasing way that even though he’s so unbelievably tired, something stirs in the bit of his stomach at the stimulation. It doesn’t help that he can feel that last egg peeking out from him and stretching out the rim of his hole, and since it feels like it might slip out at any given moment, he has to consciously clench down in order to keep it inside. Said action only makes him all the more aware of the beautifully symmetrical and smooth shape of the eggs, not to mention the constant pressure resting against his prostate.

Although he’s already getting kind of interested again, it’s really more about Eren now. His cock is still pulsing against the cleft of Levi’s ass, and after maneuvering them around a little Levi gets a full view of it as strains against his stomach, somehow very warm to the touch. The shape of each egg is clearly visible along the shaft, giving it a rather curious appearance that’s not at all unpleasant.

“Look at you, still so big and handsome,” Levi states with admiration in his voice, lightly pressing down against Eren’s slit and drawing out a whine from him. “Well done, sweetheart, you’ve been such a good boy.”

Eren mumbles something into his neck, the waver in his voice suggesting that he’s not too far from crying again. His arms are wrapped tightly around Levi’s waist, grabbing onto him as if concerned that he might slip away from his embrace. In order to soothe him Levi trails chaste kisses along his jaw and neck nudging his head back a little for better access.

Gently rubbing along Eren’s quivering shaft, Levi mutters, “There you go, baby, are you feeling good?” He only gets a moan and some quiet sniffling in response. Eren’s shaking and squirming under his touch as Levi strokes at his cock, the eggs inside slowly shifting upwards. The one at the tip is already lingering just by the opening, and with a forceful contraction, Eren’s cock pushes it out, the actual egg itself that rolls down to the floor accompanied with a generous amount of the clear discharge he’d seen Eren emitting before. It still tastes just as sweet as he licks it off his fingers, perhaps tinged with something slightly bitter this time that only makes it more tasty to him.

“That’s weird,” Eren groans when Levi scoops up some more of his fluids and brings his hand up to his mouth again. There’s a brilliant shade of pink dusted over his cheeks and those lovely lips are twisting downwards in a tiny frown.

“No it’s not, you’ve eaten mine as well,” Levi replies leisurely as he locks eyes with Eren, holding him by his jaw so that he can’t hide away from his insistent stare. “I told you, darling, I love literally all of you. How could I not when you’re so handsome and perfect?”

Eren’s eyes fall closed as he lets out a quiet moan, rocking into Levi’s touch. He really is so damn pretty, long lashes fanning out over that lovely flushed skin and his jaw clenched tightly as he tries to cope with the overwhelming pleasure that each throb of his cock brings him. “Levi,” he whines at the back of his throat, so low and needy that Levi wants nothing more than to give him so much pleasure that he won’t even remember his name.

“So handsome and perfect,” he repeats, brushing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “Can you say that for me?”

Eren only lets out a questioning squeak at that, his hips thrusting upwards when Levi presses his thumb down against the tip of his cock.

“Come on, sweetheart, say that you’re handsome and perfect,” he purrs, and those are the words that finally cause Eren to snap back into reality, his eyes opening at once and incredulous green eyes fixed on Levi. “Don’t look so startled, it’s true.”

“I can’t,” Eren argues, blinking away astonished tears as he shakes his head weakly.

“You can and you will. You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?” It might be a little cruel of him to take advantage of Eren’s greatest weakness like that, but it’s just too tempting to get him so worked up. “Come on, love, just those couple of words.”

With a choked sob, Eren closes his eyes again, “I’m, I’m handsome and perfect,” he whispers, his bottom lip quivering slightly as Levi sweeps his fingers over it.

“Well done, love, what a good boy you are,” he states, fierce pride roaring up at his chest when Eren gives a tiny nod - his sweetheart is doing so amazingly well, meeting every little touch and trying so hard for him. “You’re my good boy, Eren. Can you say it for me?”

This time it takes him a bit longer for him to bring himself to speak those words, which might be at least partially due to the fact that Levi succeeds in coaxing out an another egg from his cock with some well-timed rubbing at his tip. “Fuck, Levi,” Eren cries out, all but writhing under him. “I’m your good boy, I just want to be good for you.”

“And you are, darling, you’re so perfect,” Levi mutters in a reverent voice as he kisses at the skin over Eren’s collarbone. “I love you so, so much, you’re so unbelievably precious to me.”

“Love you too,” he gasps in response, tears now freely streaming down his face as he leans into Levi’s touch. Though he’s once again trying to hide his face in Levi’s shoulder, Levi persuades him out with some more kisses along with slowly stroking at his cock. It’s so nice and firm in his hand that he simply can’t stop touching it, fingers lightly skittering along the ridged shaft for one moment and then rubbing more firmly at the egg that’s already almost coming out.

“What a lovely cock, too, so cute and perky,” he goes on, the corners of his lips quirking up in a tiny smile. “Say it.”

This time Eren makes a loud noise in protest, his nails digging into the skin of Levi’s back. “Fuck, please, I can’t,” he whimpers. He’s shaking all over, his cute and lovely cock so close to pushing out an another egg, but Levi presses his thumb down against his slit without hesitation.

“You can, Eren, because you’re a good boy and good boys do as told.” He presses down a little harder when he feels Eren’s cock give an impatient pulse. “I’m not letting it out until you say it, love, come on, you can do it.”

“You’re so mean,” Eren sobs but thrusts his hips upwards into his touch anyway.

“I don’t know, it looks like you’re kind of enjoying yourself,” Levi drawls as he taps down against the egg that’s already stretching out the opening of Eren’s cock. “Go on, baby, you’ll feel so relieved when it comes out. All you have to do is say a couple of little words.”

Eren clings onto him with shaky hands, taking a number of deep breaths before speaking up again. “My cock is,” he starts off, letting out a tiny sob before going on, “My cock is lovely and cute and perky.”

Upon hearing those words, Levi’s left feeling so damn proud of his good boy that of course he rewards him, both with a kiss and by allowing the egg to slide out from his cock. “Well done, Eren, you’re such a sweetheart, aren’t you, always so eager to please,” he mutters into Eren’s ear, his voice taking on an even softer tone as he adds, “I’m so glad you’re mine, darling, so glad you let me see you like this.”

It seems to require a great deal of effort from Eren to form any words, but Levi can tell that’s he’s trying so very hard, brows furrowing in concentration, so he doesn’t rush him. At last Eren manages to stutter out, “F-fuck, thank you so much, Levi, I love you.” His voice nearly cracks halfway through, laced with such an intense longing even though Levi’s right there with him, his whole body inclined towards Levi’s and trembling with need.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you,” he assures Eren quietly, and as his hand ventures down along Eren’s length he discovers that there are only two eggs left now. “You’ve done so well, such a good boy.”

He keeps on whispering gentle praises as he trails kisses along Eren’s hairline and over his brow, and then down along his cheek until finally pressing their lips together. Eren’s mouth is warm and soft against his, a tiny moan rising up from his throat as Levi strokes at his cock and eases out the egg lingering by his tip. The throbbing of his shaft has greatly calmed down, but it still twitches weakly against Levi’s hand every now and then, slick with the sweet discharge that’s also dripping down to Eren’s thighs.

“One more, darling, that’s it,” Levi murmurs as his other hand idly traces over the firm muscles of Eren’s back. “You’ve been a very good boy, Eren.”

It only takes a couple more kisses and whispered words of affection along with a bit of stroking for Eren’s cock to force out its last egg. Afterwards the appendage goes limp in his hand, squirming a little when he rubs along its now significantly shorter length. For a moment Levi worries that Eren’s left feeling so sensitive that his touch is actually hurting him, but when he tries to draw his hand back, Eren’s cock reaches out to wrap itself possessively around his index finger. He runs his thumb over its surface in light motions, resting his cheek against Eren’s chest and listening to the sound of his heavy breathing that’s interrupted by a sob every now and then.

He lets Eren cry into his shoulder for as long as he needs to, merely holding on to him and speaking to him in quiet, calming tones. With each moment they spend like this, Eren’s grip on him becomes less desperate until at last his tears seem to have subsided and he merely settles for nuzzling into Levi’s neck affectionately

“Hey, that tickles,” Levi complains when Eren’s ridiculously soft hair brushes over his skin as he rubs his cheek against the curve of Levi’s jaw.

“I love you,” Eren states in response, his voice a little scratchy but full of adoration.

In truth, he could stay there forever, wrapped up in Eren’s embrace, but when he shifts around a little he’s reminded of the eggs buried in his ass that sort of require his immediate attention. He’d almost forgotten about them, so focused on making Eren feel good and taking care of him, but now he’s all too aware of the heavy pressure of the eggs inside of him as he struggles to keep them from slipping out. It feels like his hole has been stretched so wide open that they could fall out unless he keeps his legs very tightly closed, and even then he can’t stop discreetly wriggling against Eren in an effort to stop them from escaping his ass.

Apparently his wriggling catches Eren’s attention because soon there are tentative fingers brushing over the cleft of his ass. It’s just now that he realizes that he’s covered with Eren’s fluids down there and also kind of sweaty, which, surprisingly enough, doesn’t bother him that much. It doesn’t seem to bother Eren, either, as his touch wanders lower, fingers pressing down against the rim of his hole and the egg that’s stretching it out.

“Bath?” Eren suggests as he noses at the side of Levi’s face.

“Sounds nice,” he replies lazily and kisses Eren, radiant warmth blooming in his chest when he feels those gentle lips slotting against his. His limbs feel so heavy and slow so he only complains a little when Eren lifts him off the floor and into his arms as he rises up. Though he claims he could walk on his own just fine, he’s secretly a little grateful - it’s so nice being held by Eren, not to mention the fact that even the tiniest movement of his legs causes the eggs to shift inside him.

Once they’ve made it to the bathroom, Eren carefully sets him down in the tub and follows soon after, settling in against Levi’s back after he’s turned the faucet on. The water is pleasantly cool as it laps at Levi’s thighs, and he wills himself to relax as he leans against Eren’s chest, his hand finding Eren’s hand almost instinctively and twining their fingers together. Eren’s other arm is wrapped around him in an almost possessive gesture and he’s currently busy mouthing along Levi’s neck, pausing every now and then to suck tiny hickeys on to his skin. Though Levi’s often quick to scold him for leaving marks not covered by clothing, now he doesn’t have energy for anything else than to swat at Eren’s shoulder in a half-hearted attempt to command his attention. It doesn’t do much, other than causing Eren to give an apologetic hum before going right back to nibbling his neck.

Eren’s touch leaves him to turn off the flow of water once its surface has risen a little above the waist, and Levi instantly misses the feel of his arm wrapped around him. Thank goodness it returns soon enough and Levi’s left contentedly squirming even closer to Eren. It’s so relaxing that he could almost fall asleep right there and then, if it weren’t for Eren’s hand trailing lower in slow moments until he’s lingering right by his hole.

“Are you sore?” It’s asked in such a sweet and cautious tone that Levi can’t help but to breathe out a laugh.

“I’m fine, sweetheart, don’t worry,” he replies, and in an effort to prove it, pushes himself up into Eren’s touch, gasping only a little at how sensitive it feels.

“Okay. Just making sure.” He’s sliding his fingers along the rim of Levi’s hole, stretching it out even further as he nudges at the egg that feels like it’s already halfway out. “It doesn’t feel too uncomfortable?”

“It’s pretty nice, actually.” He has no idea how he’s become so lewd, but he wouldn’t mind carrying Eren’s eggs in him for even longer, never mind the fact that it’s biologically impossible. “Feels really full, though.”

Eren makes a quiet noise in acknowledgement as he nudges the tip of his finger inside. As he crooks it slightly, the movement causes the first egg to slip out, Levi’s hole clenching involuntarily at its sudden departure. He doesn’t even realize he’s tensing up before Eren presses a tiny kiss into his shoulder and tells him to relax in a quiet voice.

“I’m trying to, but you’re making it kind of difficult,” he quips in a breathlessly. Eren’s rubbing at his walls in slow circles that leave him trying to thrust his hips upwards in hopes of more stimulation. “Are you even getting them out or just trying to make me worked up again?”

“A bit of both,” Eren states with poorly concealed laughter laced in his voice. He sounds so damn happy, and when Levi concentrates he thinks he can feel a faint purr rising up from his chest.

“Such a tease,” Levi huffs, and though he tries to sound unamused, his lips are curving up into the tiniest of smiles.

After some impatient wiggling and a couple of sweet words, Eren finally agrees to reach his fingers deeper into Levi’s ass. Though he still spends an awfully long time just trying to get a good grip of the second egg, he eases it out soon enough, his thumb gently stroking over Levi’s tired hole. He’s been so thoroughly wrecked with pleasure already but Eren’s light touch over his most sensitive spots still causes burning pleasure to flare up in the pit of his stomach again.

By the time the third egg has left him Levi’s reaching down to stroke himself under the water, his eyes falling closed as he allows himself to sink deeper into all the wonderful sensation - Eren’s strong arms around him, the cooling water against his flushed skin and those skilled long fingers touching inside of him. Even with his eyes closed he knows that Eren is watching him, almost staring at him with those intense green eyes and taking in every little detail of his face. It almost makes him want to hide and turn his head away, but on the other hand he loves having Eren’s full and undivided attention, loves that he’s the only thing on Eren’s mind.

He helps Eren along the best he can, bearing down on his fingers and trying to relax even when Eren happens to nudge the eggs against his prostate. Such a thing happens just a little too often for it to be an accident, but Eren feigns innocence when Levi tries to call him out on it. He feels Eren smiling devilishly against the shell of his ear as he rubs over Levi’s prostate more decisively this time and Levi all but melts into his touch, a weak moan escaping him.

He’s left feeling so devastatingly empty with each egg that leaves him, so instead he rocks against Eren’s fingers, trying to take him in deeper. When there’s only egg left in him he could almost cry because it’s not nearly enough, he needs literally anything and everything Eren can give him and he needs it right now, but words fail him and all that comes out of his mouth is incoherent moaning. Eren seems to understand somehow, gently stroking over his abdomen as he continues working himself closer to the edge.

“I love you, Levi, I love you so much.” It’s spoken in such a heartfelt and earnest tone that Levi can’t help but to let out a long sigh. “You’re so important to me, my sweetheart.”

His second orgasm isn’t as powerful as the first one but he feels it all the way along his spine. His body shudders as he works a hand over his cock until it becomes too much and all he can do is lay back and release all over his stomach. Eren’s gaze stays fixed on his face all the way through, those skilled fingers removing the last egg and leaving Levi’s hole clenching at the sudden emptiness. Even then his hands stay on Levi’s thighs, tracing circles over his skin and hiding on to him even as he’s squirming around and too overwhelmed by pleasure to control himself.

Eren washes him gently afterwards, humming some tune under his breath that Levi doesn’t quite recognize. It’s a good thing that Eren doesn’t mind taking care of him for now because he’s left far too boneless to reach for the soap, let alone scrub himself clean. Though gentle, Eren’s also very thorough, prodding at him to turn this way and that way so that he can wash all of him. Levi follows his guidance without resistance, though he does complain a little just for good measure.

“You’re too kind. You really don’t have to, you know?” he mumbles when Eren moves to lather up his hair for him.

“It’s what mates do for each other,” Eren replies, softly rubbing his cheek against Levi’s while combing through his soapy strands.

Once he’s discreetly disposed of the eggs, Eren helps him out and wraps him up in a large towel. Despite of Levi loudly claiming that he can walk just fine on his own, Eren just picks him up and carries him off like the actual barbarian he is. He even has the nerve to silence Levi’s grumbling with a kiss, and while it’s a really nice, deep kiss, Levi does not appreciate being swept away like a blushing bride.

They return to their little blanket nest in the living room, but not before he’s nagged at Eren to set aside the couple of blankets and pillows smeared with both his and Eren’s come. He settles comfortably into Eren’s arms once they’ve laid down, tugging some of the blankets over them. He’s so close to dozing off, but the faint look of concern that crosses over Eren’s features snaps him right back to wakefulness.

“What’s wrong?” he questions, his worry only growing when Eren glances in the direction of the kitchen to avoid his stare.

“I was thinking of making some tea, but I don’t want to leave you,” Eren states, sounding like it’s a completely serious issue for him.

Levi finds himself barking out a laugh before he can stop himself. “The kitchen is right there. You can see me the whole time.” He kisses Eren on the nose before placing his hands against his bare chest and trying to push him off. “Go make us some tea, that sounds nice. Chamomile with a dash of honey.”

Despite his assurances, Eren still appears a little doubtful as he staggers up. He pauses on his way to the kitchen to pick his boxers off the floor and slide them on, and, after a moment of consideration, reaches for the button-up shirt Levi had worn to work that day instead of the freshly-washed pajama shirt. He shrugs it on and fiddles idly at the collar as he makes his way to the kitchen, throwing a glance or two at Levi over his shoulder on the way. Levi stares at his back and wide shoulders as he busies himself making tea for them and he swears his heart is bursting with how much he loves this beautifully strange creature who’s blessed him with his presence.

With two steaming mugs of chamomile tea in hand, Eren comes back soon enough, carefully settling down next to Levi and handing him his mug. It tastes exactly the way Levi likes it, with a hint of sweetness and warmth that spreads down to his chest and his belly as he swallows it down. His hand that’s not holding the mug reaches out for Eren’s free hand without him even thinking of it, the feeling of warmth inside him only growing stronger as Eren squeezes at his fingers lightly.

“Are you feeling better?” Levi asks after a moment of comfortable silence.

Eren gives a small nod before laying his head against Levi’s shoulder, and it must be quite an awkward position for him since he’s a good few inches taller, but he sounds so incredibly content as he replies, “I really am. Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Levi says, and fuck, does he mean it. He’d do anything for this lovely being, for his mate, anything at all. As Eren whispers an another confession of his love into his ear, his long wet hair tickling at Levi’s neck, Levi feels like he’s finally arrived home.

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi to me on tumblr at http://crying-abt-fictional-people.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
